The present invention relates to trophies and the like and in particular to a convex trophy plaque fitting into a trophy shaped like an athletic ball.
In many sporting activities, it is common to award the players with trophies for participation or other achievement. A conventional xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d trophy may provide an ornament, often a figure, indicating the particular type of sporting activity to which the trophy relates. The ornament is supported by a stand on the front of which is displayed a plaque, often an engraved metal plate, recording particular achievement. The plaque may, for example, indicate the name of the participant and the date.
A newer form of xe2x80x9csports ballxe2x80x9d trophy provides as its base, a replica of the ball used in the sporting activity for which the trophy is awarded. The ball replica may be life-size or of a reduced scale and molded from a polymer foam. A flat disk of plastic provides a plaque which may be fit within a similar cavity molded into the ball replica. The plaque may be printed with information about the award using a special computer printer adapted to handling the rigid disk media.
While the sports ball trophy provides a striking alternative to conventional tower trophy designs, the flat plaque placed against the surface of the ball in the sports ball trophy has an unfinished look and is visually jarring against the curved surface of the ball. At certain viewing angles, the entire surface of the disk can be obscured by glare or shadowing by other surfaces of the ball. Finally, the juxtaposition of the flat surface on the ball can destroy the illusion of the ball being real.
A logical alternative to using a flat plaque is that of printing directly on the surface of the ball itself. Generally this is impractical both because of the irregular shape and character of the ball""s surface and the need for each trophy to be essentially one-of-a-kind making decals or transfer printing approaches too expensive.
The present invention provides an improved plaque for sports ball trophies. The plaque uses a button having a domed outer surface that has a pleasing aspect when combined with the similarly convex surface of the ball. The button may incorporate text and/or images from a variety of sources including photographs or printed materials, so no special printing equipment is necessary. The photographs or printed materials may be sandwiched between a clear sheet and a convex shell to provide an attractive, durable and professional appearance.
The curvature of the button not only blends better with the ball into which it is incorporated, but serves to reduce obscuring glare such as can occur with flat plates. The curved outer surface of the button projects from the ball""s surface to provide improved visibility.
In addition, the present invention provides a technique for modifying standard sports balls for use with the button or disk plaques, thereby providing improved realism in the ball and eliminating the often costly ball replica. This technique, which is applicable to standard athletic balls having solid cores covered by a fabric or sheet-like material, first cuts the sheet-like material using a cutting die and then machines the underlying core to provide the necessary cavity for the plaque.
Specifically, the present invention provides a sports ball trophy having a ball-shaped base with an outer convex surface, the base including a cylindrical cavity having an axis substantially normal to the convex surface. A button having a perimeter of substantially equal diameter to the cylindrical cavity includes a domed top shell supporting a conformal printed sheet having a printed surface,. The printed sheet overlies the domed top shell so as to reveal its printed surface. The button is affixed within the cylindrical cavity so as to present outwardly a convex surface displaying the printed surface.
Thus it is one object of the invention to provide an attractive and finished plaque suitable for use with a sports ball trophy. The convex outer surface of the button blends visually with the outer convex surface of the ball-shaped base.
The button may be affixed so that the convex surface extends outwardly beyond a rim of the cylindrical cavity.
Thus it is another object of the invention to provide improved prominence and visibility to the printed material on the plaque in keeping with the purpose of the trophy to commemorate a particular event.
The printed sheet may be a photograph print, xerographic print, and a dye transfer print.
Thus it is another object of the invention to provide a plaque that may make use of any printed material from a variety of different sources.
A transparent top sheet may sandwich the printed sheet overlying the domed top between the transparent top sheet and the domed top shell.
Thus it is another object of the invention to provide a high quality, glossy and durable surface to a plaque using any of a variety of different sources for the printed sheet.
The ball may represent a baseball, a tennis ball, a softball, golf ball, football, soccer ball, basketball or volleyball.
Thus it is another object of the invention to provide the benefits of a sports ball trophy in using the ball to visually identify the field of endeavor.
The peripheral surfaces of the printed sheet (and or the transparent sheet) may be crimped over the edge of the domed top shell and captured by a plug fitting behind the domed top shell with respect to the printed sheet and capturing the peripheral surfaces crimped over the edges of the domed top shell between the domed top shell and the plug.
It is another object of the invention to provide a finished and professional looking plaque based on simple materials such as printed paper or photographic paper using standard button assembly techniques. The crimping process eliminates ragged edges that might be present in cutting the printed material and, by drawing the materials together, provides a smooth and bubble-free presentation of the printed material.
One embodiment of the invention may use a standard athletic ball providing a sheet covering and a machinable core. In this embodiment, the sheet covering is first cut with a cutting die to make a circular opening to expose the machinable core. The exposed core is then removed to complete a cylindrical cavity.
Thus it is another object of the invention to use balls that are assembled according to the same techniques used in actual sporting equipment thus producing a far more realistic trophy than could be obtained with foam replicas.
The foregoing objects and advantages may not apply to all embodiments of the inventions and are not intended to define the scope of the invention for which purpose claims are provided. In the following description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which there is shown by way of illustration, a preferred embodiment of the invention. Such embodiment also does not define the scope of the invention and reference must be made therefore to the claims for this purpose.